heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
City of Freedom
Basic information is the Race::Elf Capital. Location: The Unionist Capital is located at (X: 2499; Y: 2496). Note that The Unionist Capital is not actually located inside Kressia on the world map. Occupation date/time: The Unionist Capital may be declared on by the Guild Leader on Tuesday and Saturday between 18:00 and 23:00 server time. Conquering date/time: Another Guild may declare on an already occupied The Unionist Capital on Monday between 9:00 and 12:00 server time. Defenses Unlike most encounters, all of the units are concentrated in the same stack. Three types of units equals three stacks. Note: '''Capital battles do not give any exp or fame rewards.' East Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero''' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Braidwood |Level 50 |Force Value: 2,002,375 |- | 140 Attack 190 Defense 150 Speed 100 Intelligence | 740 Elf Hunters 200 Green Dragons 41 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Tammy |Level 60 |Force Value: 2,123,000 |- | 150 Attack 200 Defense 160 Speed 100 Intelligence | 523 Elf Hunters 283 Green Dragons 87 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Borchardt |Level 70 |Force Value: 2,402,500 |- | 160 Attack 210 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 296 Elf Hunters 400 Green Dragons 148 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Shabina |Level 80 |Force Value: 2,842,875 |- | 170 Attack 220 Defense 180 Speed 100 Intelligence | 569 Green Dragons 233 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Lens |Level 90 |Force Value: 3,443,875 |- | 180 Attack 230 Defense 190 Speed 100 Intelligence | 574 Green Dragons 353 Elf Dragons |} West Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Torus | Level 54 | Force Value: 2,038,750 |- | 210 Attack 140 Defense 160 Speed 100 Intelligence | 755 Elf Hunters 204 Green Dragons 41 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Aphrodite | Level 64 | Force Value: 2,145,000 |- | 220 Attack 150 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 552 Elf Hunters 299 Green Dragons 92 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Sophia | Level 74 | Force Value: 2,602,000 |- | 230 Attack 160 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 320 Elf Hunters 434 Green Dragons 160 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Bennett | Level 84 | Force Value: 3,123,000 |- | 240 Attack 170 Defense 180 Speed 100 Intelligence | 625 Green Dragons 256 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Melowdia | Level 94 | Force Value: 3,803,250 |- | 250 Attack 180 Defense 190 Speed 100 Intelligence | 634 Green Dragons 390 Elf Dragons |} South Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Regel | Level 52 | Force Value: 2,016,500 |- | 145 Attack 145 Defense 205 Speed 100 Intelligence | 745 Elf Hunters 202 Green Dragons 41 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Allangga | Level 62 | Force Value: 2,174,875 |- | 155 Attack 155 Defense 215 Speed 100 Intelligence | 536 Elf Hunters 290 Green Dragons 89 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Stephanie | Level 72 | Force Value: 2,330,250 |- | 165 Attack 165 Defense 225 Speed 100 Intelligence | 207 Elf Hunters 416 Green Dragons 153 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Anterson | Level 82 | Force Value: 2,977,500 |- | 175 Attack 175 Defense 235 Speed 100 Intelligence | 596 Green Dragons 244 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Jenova | Level 92 | Force Value: 3,617,625 |- | 185 Attack 185 Defense 245 Speed 100 Intelligence | 603 Green Dragons 371 Elf Dragons |} North Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Anli | Level 56 | Force Value: 2,076,750 |- | 200 Attack 140 Defense 210 Speed 100 Intelligence | 768 Elf Hunters 208 Green Dragons 42 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Mevessi | Level 66 | Force Value: 2,318,000 |- | 210 Attack 150 Defense 220 Speed 100 Intelligence | 571 Elf Hunters 309 Green Dragons 95 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Aodilyte | Level 76 | Force Value: |- | 220 Attack 160 Defense 230 Speed 100 Intelligence | 320 Elf Hunters 453 Green Dragons 167 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Muria | Level 86 | Force Value: 3,279,375 |- | 230 Attack 170 Defense 240 Speed 100 Intelligence | 656 Green Dragons 269 Elf Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Xidu | Level 96 | Force Value: 3,996,750 |- | 240 Attack 180 Defense 250 Speed 100 Intelligence | 666 Green Dragons 410 Elf Dragons |} Interior !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Eve |Level 100 |Force Value: 4,996,875 |- | 250 Attack 250 Defense 250 Speed 250 Intelligence | 1025 Elf Dragons |} Strategies First three Heroes of each Gate If your hero have speed higher than gate heroes - scout tactics will do the job. If you have lower speed - put one stack of lower tier ranged units in front of your t8s and rest 5 places fill with scouts. Gate's Elites will aim for your lower tier ranged and you will still have enough time to take them, than dragons. Last two Heroes of each Gate Since all the castellan's units are melee and are concentrated in two stacks, the scout tactic would work excellently here. There are few differences between the tactics to be used against the different heroes. Though their unit count and their attributes differ, the scouts will always move first, and the castellan's units always kill off all 6 scouts before they move to attack the tier 8 units. The only difference is the minimum amount of units required to kill off all the castellan's units in a few turns. Interior Castellan Use the scout tactic. Have 6 stacks of 1 scout and 1 stack tier 8 units with as many units as the hero can hold. Set all units to attack. The interior castellan's units will always attack first, and will begin by attacking the scouts. Thus, the scouts provide six turns to eliminate the enemy units. Elf Dragons have 600 HP, and there are 1025 attached to the interior castellan. 600 * 1025 = 615,000 HP total. Defeating these units without taking losses requires 102,500 damage per turn. Since the enemy units should not be allowed to attack the tier 8 units, defense is not very useful. Furthermore, the castellan has ludicrously high speed and Elf Dragons have higher speed than Elf Hunters. Ignoring non-attribute equipment bonuses, it would require a hero speed of 396 to attack first. Such high hero speed is nearly impossible and would require sacrifice in other attributes. The enemy units will always go first, making speed worthless as well. Thus, the only useful attribute in this battle is attack. There are two scenarios: buffed and unbuffed. Buffed damage was calculated using a maxed Hawkeye/Rain of Arrows spell, which grants a 15% bonus to base unit ATK. In either case, these calculations do not account for equipment bonuses. For more information on how to obtain these numbers, see Combat Mechanics. *Caveat* These numbers were done using Priests and Elf Dragons. Do the math, find a battle calculator, and above all else use at your own risk. These calculations do not factor in non-attribute equipment bonuses. Because we want to minimize risks, the best non-attribute equipement bonuses would be those that increase range unit attack. !width="75"|'HATK' !width="75"|'Unbuffed Priests' !width="85"|'Approx. Force' !width="75"|'Buffed (15%) Priests' !width="85"|'Approx. Force' !width="85"|'Buffed(15%) Priests+10% Hero Atk bonus' !width="85"|'Approx. Force' |- |200 |4750 |7,125,000 |3800 |5,700,000 | | |- |250 |4175 |6,262,500 |3250 |4,875,000 | | |- |300 |3550 |5,325,000 |2850 |4,275,000 | | |- |350 |3175 |4,762,250 |2550 |3,825,000 | | |} Rewards The player conquering the interior Castellan is awarded the Blade of Doom. This is a unique item limited to one copy per server. If another player conquers the interior, the new conqueror will recieve the Blade of Doom, and the defeated player will lose their copy. Category:World Objects Category:Capitols